High on life and Novacaine
by I hart Booth
Summary: Brennan was beginning to regret agreeing to pick Booth up from the dentist...because apparently when Booth was high, he liked to sing. BB humor, hints at romance.


**This is a funny one-shot in response to the CHC at the Boneyard. **

**The requirements were: 1) Use a beatles song 2) Use the word gutter and syrup & 3) Booth has to make Brennan blush. So, how do you think I did?**

Brennan was beginning to regret agreeing to pick Booth up after his dentist appointment. Not because dentists gave her the heebie-jeebies, though they did. And not because Booth weighed at least twice what she did and he was leaning on her to walk, which he was.

No, it was because apparently when Booth was high, he liked to sing.

"Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies." Booth's eyes were only half open, his arm draped across Brennan's shoulders as they stumbled to the car.

"Booth. Booth you really need to try and use your feet." Brennan grunted, shifting his weight so it was not pressing her shoulder blade into her spine.

"Hmmm…"

He had stopped singing and she looked over to see why, he wore a concentrated look on his face.

"I wonder what a marmalade sky would taste like…do Tangerines grow on trees?" He looked up at the bright blue sky thoughtfully, "Maybe the sky tastes tangerine at sunset when it's orange, and right now it tastes…like water…because it's blue." He grinned at her as if he'd figured out some hugely complicated math problem.

Brennan frowned and leaned him up against her car.

"You do know water doesn't actually have a taste."

"Flavored water does."

"So the sky is flavored water now?" She said through the beginnings of a smile, amused at how sure of himself Booth was, even when he was high as a Goodyear Blimp.

"Sure it is. Kiwi Strawberry." He nodded matter-of-factly. Brennan smiled and shook her head, leaning over to unlock his door. Booth caught her chin with his hand and turned her toward him.

"Booth what are you…" She stopped when her eyes met his. She attempted to catch the breath the intense look in his brown eyes had taken from her.

"The girl with kaleidoscope eyes." He whispered, his eyes falling to her lips for a moment before returning to her gaze. Brennan was suddenly aware of how close he was, her hand on his chest, nearly close enough to…

"Luuuuuccyy in the **sky** with di-amonds!" Booth's voice broke the moment in two and shattered it, pieces of a romance that almost caught fire rolled away and down the gutter.

Even so, Brennan couldn't help but smile, poor Booth would never have let that moment slide if he had been his normal self. Unfortunately he was slightly inebriated…and singing at the top of his lungs in a parking lot where all could hear him. Including any number of FBI agents who seemed to use this dentist.

"C'mon Bones, sing with me." He grabbed her wrist and spun her away from the car, enticing her to join in a strange skip-hop-twirl dance he was performing in the next parking space.

"Lucy in the sk-y with dia-monds." Booth grinned and closed his eyes, swaying his head back and forth.

"Okay Booth…yeah….sky, and um…diamonds." She slowly pushed his bulky frame back towards the car and succeeded in putting him inside and strapping his seatbelt.

"Flowers buduba green and yellow…girl with the sun doobie doo…she's gone." Booth patted his thighs in time with a rhythm he didn't quite know and hummed a tune he wasn't quite on, but enjoying every minute of it.

"Hey Bones, wher'we goin'?" His speech slurred ever so slightly, part of his mouth was still numb from the procedure.

"Um…I'm taking you home."

Booth pursed his lips in contemplation. "Do you want some Ice cream? I have ice cream at home."

Brennan was about to say 'no' when she made the mistake of looking over at him. He wore that pleading expression she'd only seen mastered by one other person. And she had a feeling Parker didn't teach it to himself.

"Fine…but only on one condition."

"What's that Lucy?"

"You have to have chocolate syrup for…did you just call me Lucy?" Brennan turned her incredulous expression on him and Booth beamed.

"Luuucy in the skkkyyy with diaaamonds…" He turned away, swaying back and forth with the music and Brennan just shook her head.

_Where's a video camera when you need one? This is blackmail material, he would_ **have** _to let me get a gun…_

"Okay Booth…here we are." Brennan sounded as upbeat as possible, trying not to think of the long struggle ahead of her when she would have to get up three flights of stairs with Booth leaning on her for support.

She was suddenly aware that he had again stopped singing and turned to him cautiously. She jumped when she found his face leaning close, practically touching hers.

"Booth…"

"You really do have kaleidoscope eyes Bones." He didn't move this time, only reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "The most beautiful green-blue-gray kaleidoscope eyes I've ever seen…You're beautiful."

Brennan felt the heat rise to her cheeks and started to pull away, but Booth moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips against hers.

She probably should have struggled, should have tried to stop him. But he wasn't being aggressive, almost playful really. And he had just said she had beautiful eyes…and he certainly wasn't a bad kisser…

Booth pulled back, the mischievous glint back in his eyes, cloudy with intoxication.

"C'mon Lucy…I'll race you inside!"

He turned and threw open the car door, jumping out and rushing toward the doors.

Brennan stared after him, her mouth still slightly open, shivers running up and down her spine.

Finally she grinned and jumped out, running full speed after him.

"Don't call me Lucy!!"

**So, hit the button, tell Harty-Poo what you thought!**


End file.
